


Help

by StarRoseColors



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Emotional Manipulation, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Manipulation, Prompt Fill, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: Prompt from @gingerly-writing:“Please, you have to help me save my sidekick.”“Have to? Darling, ‘have to’ fled out the door the moment you did. You left me. I don’t owe you anything.”“I’ll come back.”“What?”“I’ll come back. And when I do, I’ll give you everything you ever wanted.”
Kudos: 1





	Help

**Author's Note:**

> (Once I finished writing this, I realized @gingerly-writing probably meant this in a romantic context. But, I could be wrong…)

“Please, you have to help me save my sidekick.”

“Have to?” There was a chuckle, followed by a mocking pat on the head as he started to walk away. “Darling, ‘have to’ fled out the door the moment you did. You left me. I don’t owe you anything.”

“I’ll come back.”

The doctor stopped. “What?”

“I’ll come back,” Goldie mumbled, fingers clenching in the fabric of her cape. Thankfully, her control hadn’t started slipping enough than the gloves she wore. “And when I do, I’ll give you _everything_ you ever wanted.” Her sidekick would yell, scream at her when they found out.

It didn’t matter.

Dr. Stalk turned, his smile masking a considering look. It reminded her of when she was little and he found her breaking things or making a mess. “Everything?” he said, stepping closer. She nodded, refusing to step back. “Tell me, darling, what does _everything_ mean?”

“Everything about the League,” Goldie admitted. Everything about those stuck up fucks that had allowed her sidekick to be taken. “They don’t deserve my loyalty.” She froze when he bent over so they were eye to eye.

Stalk’s smile turned a bit warmer. “You’ve finally realized how cruel the world is.” She nodded, even though she had realized how cruel the world was years ago. After she left. “Alright. Deal.” He started walking away, making a gesture for her to follow. “Come along, darling.”

She sighed, releasing her now gold-edged cape. Her gloves felt heavy.

“Yes, Father.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find @gingerly-writing's reponse here: https://gingerly-writing.tumblr.com/post/642411955566542848/prompt-2647.
> 
> I take original writing prompts here and over at writingamongther0ses and fic prompts here and at starsfic.


End file.
